User blog:BlueJay11/My opinion on the merge...
Well, most of you have heard about this merge between LtUA, BoP and LG And I know some of you are excited because of it and some are disappointed And I am making this blog to state my opinion on this whole heck of a merge'' Do you want a merge? '''Truth is I don't mind merging but this merge is going to be like all the previous merges. ' ' I am not trying to be cruel to you people who thought you could merge 3 or more projects into 1 ultimate one, but this WILL LIKELY NOT WORK. With my great leadership (NOT, I am being sarcastic -_- ) me cannot succeed in making 1 game let alone 1 large merged one. I lack skill (except the fact that I can write, produce, direct the project (some of you think I am very bad at this and truth is I am in some cases), do some crummy sketches, 2D art, 3D models, etc no wonder you doubt me! Its not entirely my fault, however. In fact its pretty much every ones fault that has anything to do with this project. Heh, you may go on with the hate comments below, but all I am trying to say is that the merge will not work. Why? For various reasons. One of the reasons is that each team has different ideas of how to make the game, different ideas of how to run a team and completely different storyline ideas. ' 'Opinion on the BoP and LtUA combined *'The Balance of Power' wants to make a post-apoc game with large skirmishes and conflicts between the good side, while LtUA (our team) wants to make a more stable, good and evil sides each having a chance at winning the war and the game is more of an exploring, Free Roam game with many secret areas and characters with detailed backstories (In fact I am almost done writing a complete backstory for the Snow Queen). So we are having a lot of trouble coming up with a story that would fit for BoP as well as LtUA. BoP is its own game, but what can we do? Its a dying game and I have something to say to Boba: "I think your game is literally the most logical, best written and organized and the best planned game that has existed.'' I said it would FAIL I may be wrong. It may be tough but it has a 50/50 chance is could or could not happen and after the failed merge with LG a few months back I have alot of doubt. BoP however has many similar things in storyline of LtUA including: We have similar things such as ideas for teams and opinions on how the Evil Mastermind behind all the chaos is and concerning the enemies in the game and many other things. Boba, Jeyo and some others want to keep much of there storyline and intros and no offense to BoP, but this is stressful when 2 games completely unique try to work things out by merging. Also Me and Boba have different opinions on many things such as certain ideas and who should be the leader of LtUA. I disagree with him on many things, but I don't hate him at all. Yeah, yeah sometimes I act like I do, but I am not thinking of what I am saying, and I am extremely disappointed with myself every time I do that to Boba and I feel sorry for Boba that he has so deal with Me just because I am reckless and spit out what I am thinking rather then finding an alternate and better solution to the problem. No wonder I get no respect because I am being so obnoxious and oblivious to what the advice or criticism is trying to teach me and that make you rather then respected completely hate or disrespected and its my fault. So I promise to try to actually THINK instead of just destroying all respect in me. Then again most of you want me to leave. Meh, no one really wants me to leave they just don't know what to do with me since I have no skill due to in real life events and they are concerned as well about me for various reasons. '' So now they want me to give up (well not give up but change) leadership. So I want to merge with The Balance of Power but it will be tougher then merging with LG. 'Opinion on LG and LtUA Combined' *'LEGO Galaxy' would actually fit with LtUA since both projects have planets, aliens, etc. Unfortunately, many members want to stay 1''' project instead of merging. I mean come on, LG, BoP and LtUA are dying off and probably the only hope of keeping all '''3 projects or whatever other projects want to merge is to unite. Thrifty, Themythran, etc from LG don't want to merge at all and both have somewhat good skill. So sorry if you have to leave the merged project but its our only chance we can keep all the projects alive. Overall LG is quite good though not as good a BUILD (Heh not even BoP is as good as it). So now I have given you all my full opinion on the merge. Category:Blog posts